wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Juliette Bossu
Mulhouse, France |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2014-2019 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Pôle France St. Etienne |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Monique & Eric Hagard |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Juliette Bossu (born January 8 in Mulhouse) is a retired elite French gymnast. She represented France at the European Youth Olympic Festival. She trained at Pôle France St. Etienne under Monique and Eric Hagard. Her best events were uneven bars and floor exercise. Junior Career 2014 Bossu competed at her first French National Championships, placing sixth in the all-around. She made her international debut at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and Romania, winning team bronze and placing fourteenth in the all-around. In the fall, she competed at the Top Gym in Belgium, winning floor exercise bronze and placing fourth in the all-around and seventh with her team. 2015 Bossu returned to the French National Championships, placing seventh in the all-around. She went on to compete at a friendly meet against junior gymnasts from Great Britain and Switzerland, winning team gold and all-around silver. She was later named to the French team for the European Youth Olympic Festival in Tbilisi, Georgia. After one of her teammates became injured on vault France finished sixth in the team final, and Bossu finished fourth on floor and tenth in the all-around. Senior Career 2016 Bossu made her senior debut at the French National Championships, winning floor exercise gold, all-around silver, and placing seventh on uneven bars. She was named an alternate to the French Olympic team. She continued to compete after Rio, taking part in the Elite Gym Massilia in the fall, but did not qualify to any event finals. 2017 In April, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, placing fourth with her team and twenty-fifth in the all-around. At the French National Championships, she won floor exercise gold, uneven bars bronze, and placed fourth in the all-around. At the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium, winning team silver and placing sixth in the all-around. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning team and floor exercise gold, balance beam silver, and placing fourth in the all-around. In December, she won bronze on uneven bars and placed fourth on floor exercise at the Toyota International. 2018 Bossu suffered tears in both her tendons in February and took time off to recover.tendons injury She returned to competition at the French Nationals in May, competing only on uneven bars, winning silver in the event final. She continued to only compete on uneven bars at the Sainté Gym Cup in July, winning team gold, and later at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she won team silver, a personal best for France, and placed seventh on bars. In September, she competed at the Paris World Cup, winning the gold medal on the uneven bars. She was named to the French team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. She again only competed on uneven bars and contributed to France's fifth place finish in the team final. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Bossu announced her retirement on her Instagram in August.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "In the Forest" by Adriator, D.R. References